familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Applefreak271
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Jerry Pewterschmidt page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 22:45, August 28, 2016 (UTC) "Confidant" is spelled correctly for the usage here. Leave things alone unless you wish to discuss the content on the talk page. --Buckimion (talk) 23:11, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Buckimion, why am I being blocked over two mistakes? APPLEFREAK271 23:17, August 28, 2016 (UTC) The instructions at the top of the page to review the policy pages were NOT a suggestion. If you are going to be a pain all night, I will ice you. Your edit to Jerry Pewterschmidt was excusable as you were following what others had done. But a long time ago we limited the family connections to regular family and not one-shot gag family, of which Jerry himself is part of and is in danger of losing his page for not being seen. Two quick edits back-to-back, one incorrect and the other nitpicking, indicated that you were going to be a pain in the neck for longer than my patience allows. --Buckimion (talk) 23:24, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Again, I apologize if I caused any harm Buckimion. APPLEFREAK271 23:27, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I removed the primary block, but the system will take 24 hours to clear your account. Take the time and review the policy pages. Important to note, rewriting current content is not permitted without discussion or completely new information from an episode. Aside from hunting down ACTUAL spelling errors, you won't find much to do until the new season starts. --Buckimion (talk) 23:32, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright, will do. Thank you so much, Buckimion! APPLEFREAK271 23:33, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Do you know where I could find the policy pages, Buckimion? APPLEFREAK271 23:35, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Top of the page: Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines --Buckimion (talk) 23:43, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again! Buckimion APPLEFREAK271 23:48, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Griffin Home Here's a project you can do. (I lifted your block completely.) Change the headline to "The Griffin Home". Note that this leaves out the word "The" from bold. Below are some other changes to make. "on suite" was meant to be "en suite," but it is better removed. --Buckimion (talk) 00:15, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Would you like me to remove the "as former home of the Evil Monkey", or the link? APPLEFREAK271 00:26, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Buckimion Yeah, seems unnecessary. Also remove the entire second "Master bedroom" because there is a special mention of it below. --Buckimion (talk) 00:34, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Hold When celebrities appear "in character", we normally do not credit them as appearing as their celebrity selves. This may need reviewed, however. --Buckimion (talk) 01:13, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Addendum - While not a thorough sample, both Lea Thompson and Johnny Depp follow the current guidelines as well, appearing in character as Lorraine McFly and Edward Scissorhands. --Buckimion (talk) 01:18, September 5, 2016 (UTC)